The invention relates to radial blowers with a motor housing and a rotating unit mounted in this housing and consisting of a shaft, a blower rotor and a motor armature, a first rolling bearing being provided between the blower rotor and motor armature and a second rolling bearing in the area of the shaft end remote from the blower rotor, and bearing holders resiliently mounted in the housing being associated with the rolling bearings.
A blower of this kind is disclosed in EU-A No. 235,392, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,086 corresponds. The assembly and disassembly of such a blower is obviously difficult, so that the replacement of worn parts is complicated and requires long interruptions of operation. The balancing process cannot be performed until after the rotating unit has been installed in the housing. The resilient mounting of the bearings in the housing make it difficult to determine the location of imbalances.
It is the object of the present invention to create a blower of the kind described above, in which the assembly, disassembly, and above all the balancing process will be easier to perform with precision.